Time Goes By
by MeowNinjaOtaku
Summary: Ever since the death of Wang Yi's husband, Zhao Ang, she left Wei and ran into part of Jin territory and ran into Zhong Hui. She later join Jin and fought alongside with them, especially with him, Zhong Hui. But lately, she started to feel warm inside her like with her old husband. Could she be falling in love again? [{ I don't own Dynasty Warriors, Credits goes to the creators!}]
1. Chapter 1

He waited for the right moment to strike in battle, but stopped when he saw Jin soldiers fly off his direction, he dodged them as they flew towards him. '_Such strength_' He thought as he continued running with his flying swords following right behind him. He stopped when he saw a figure fighting soldiers, Jin soldiers.

"My my, who do we have here?" He smirked as the person glared at him, he looked at their clothes and instantly noticed that this person was from Wei, as well as a woman, she pointed one of her trishula at his neck.

"Why if it isn't Zhong Hui of Jin." The woman spoke up as Jin soldiers paced around the two officers.

"What're you doing here without your husband and your Wei officers, Wang Yi?" He said mockingly as Wang Yi's trishula poked his neck.

"My Lord Zhao Ang died in battle," She hissed annoyingly. "Then I left Wei. No one knows. No one cares." Wang Yi said lowering her weapon.

"Then why don't you join Jin?" Zhong Hui asked. Wang Yi glanced up at him and blinked.

"Are you mad? Of course not." She scoffed. "Unless..."

"Unless?" One of his eyebrows raised.

She raised both of her trishulas. "If you beat me in battle, I will join Jin"

"Very well."

Zhong Hui smirked as he raised his flying swords. But as he did, Wang Yi collapsed from wounds she received earlier. Zhong Hui lowered his weapons. '_This woman has been holding in her wounds for a long time..._' He glanced up at the soldiers. "What are you idiots doing? Bring this woman to our camp to get her treated!" Zhong Hui snapped. The soldiers nodded and picked the former Wei warrior up before running back to camp. Zhong Hui glanced around before following


	2. Chapter 2

Wang Yi opened her eyes and quickly sat up and glance around. Where was she? Was everything that just occurred was just a dream?

"Whaddya mean just a woman?" A voice was heard. Wang Yi narrowed her eyes.

"My lord, lord Zhong Hui explained to me that she has magnificent strength and managed to beat most of these soldiers that are in the infirmary." A womens voice was now heard. Wang Yi glanced around for her weapon, but they were gone. She bit her lip. '_Stupid ass Zhong Hui, taking my trishulas away while I pass out._' Wang Yi wanted to hit him with her weapon. She felt her wound, but noticed how it was bandaged. She sighed. '_Guess I'll have to join this stupid force now. I'll just have to achieve my dream, killing Ma Chao of Shu another time._'

"What does the little new newbie have on her mind?" Zhong Hui smirked, Wang Yi blinked and glared at the Jin officer when she noticed there was another female standing next to him.

"What's this? Getting your little wife to introduce her to your worst nightmare?" Wang Yi mocked him. The woman and Zhong Hui glanced at each other. Zhong Hui laughed slightly.

"Lady Wang Yi. Lord Zhong Hui isn't my lord. My lord is Sima Zhao, the emperor of Jin." The woman began. "I am Wang Yuanji, and I will be introducing you to our officers of Jin." She then introduced herself. Wang Yi nodded slowly before getting up. Wang Yuanji turned around and started walking slowly as Wang Yi followed, and purposely bumped into Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui rolled his eyes and walked off.

"So shall I introduce you to my lord first?" Wang Yuanji asked.

Wang Yi shrugged. "If you want to since I'm joining I might as well get to know Sima Zhao." She commented.

Wang Yuanji nodded. "Very well,"

Wang Yuanji knocked on the door and awaited for her lord's voice to speak up.

"Come in," His voice yawned. Wang Yi blinked. '_This voice... Was the voice I heard when I first awoke..._' She thought to herself before entering after Wang Yuanji opened the door. Wang Yi glanced around as a man sat up from his bed.

"My lord, this is the lady that lord Zhong Hui was talking about, Lady Wang Yi." Wang Yuanji bowed politely to her husband, Wang Yi bowed shortly after Wang Yuanji bowed.

"Pleasure to be working with you, Lord Sima Zhao." Wang Yi murmured while bowing, Sima Zhao grinned, "Pleasure to be working with ya too, Wang Yi! Wang Yuanji, you wouldn't mind showing her around to the other officers, while I hang out with Zhong Hui, would you?" Sima Zhao asked, "I'll show her around, my lord," Wang Yuanji bowed. Wang Yi glanced at her as she left the room then reluctantly followed.

It was a few hours that passed, Wang Yi knew everyone's name, and she and Wang Yuanji had became friends. As the two lady officers headed off towards Sima Zhao's room, they heard chatting between the two and the familiar voice of Deng Ai.

"Shu's invading once again?" Zhong Hui questioned, "Yes, that guy, Jiang Wei must have an obligation towards an important person in his life to be doing these stupid things since they also keep losing." Deng Ai replied, "So... Whaddya suppose we do?" Sima Zhao asked. Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji listened to the conversation. As they heard footsteps coming towards the door, the two opened the door to see Deng Ai walking towards the door.

"Back so soon, Wang?" Sima Zhao raised an eyebrow, "It's been about two hours, my lord." Wang Yuanji replied, "It has? Then it's getting pretty dark, I can say... Zhong Hui, show Wang Yi to her bed since Wang Yuanji probably doesn't know where it is," He ordered Zhong Hui as Wang Yi glared at Zhong Hui annoyingly and he mockingly smirked at her, "Will do, Lord Sima Zhao," Zhong Hui smirked and left the room shortly after Deng Ai left. Wang Yi followed the warrior as he left.

Through the silentness of their walk, they finally reached where Wang Yi would stay. Zhong Hui opened the door, "Ladies fi- Wait a second, your not a lady," He chuckled as she gave him the death glare, "You annoying jackass." She mumbled entering her place then slamming the door right in front of his face. "Geez, ya mad or somethin', Wang Yi? Anyways we have a battle against Shu tomorrow. Wake up early, prepare for the battle." Zhong Hui said before leaving. Wang Yi looked around, '_Battle? Against Shu..?' She_ thought. She would show her true strength in the battle if that _man_ was in battle. The one who she's always wanted to kill for revenge, she smirked before getting ready to sleep.


End file.
